1. Field of the Invention
The present invention particularly relates to a door mirror for an automobile provided with a lamp assy (i.e., a lamp assembly, e.g., a side-turn lamp).
2. Related Background of the Invention
Prior-art technologies of this field include Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-96684. A door mirror described in this Gazette is provided with a housing made of resin in the shape of a curved container whose rear side is opened. In this housing, a laterally long U-shaped notch portion extending inward from an outer end in the car width direction is formed. Into this notch portion, a laterally long side-turn lamp is inserted. A lens is fixed to a lens base of this side-turn lamp by welding or the like, and in an internal space formed by the lens base and the lens, LEDs are aligned. This side-turn lamp is fixed to the inside of the housing by a screw.